


Reborn.

by gomegantron



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First post., Lets pretend this happened at the end of season 8.., Other, Short and sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomegantron/pseuds/gomegantron
Summary: “Welcome back. My queen.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Reborn.

Heat. Crackling. Burning..

The smell of smoke filled the air. Clothing turned to ash. Embers burned bright in the growing night.  
A voice? The only thing that could be heard aside from the fire was a chanting voice. A voice that sounded so far away..   
as if it were miles away..

So close. But so far.

“Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon.

Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon.

Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson....”

The voice repeated. Over again. Valyrian? She knows this voice. She knows these words...

“We ask the lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of darkness..

We beg the lord to share his fire and light a candle that has gone out...

From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death....

Life...”

And like that she could feel the smoke coating her skin. She could feel the comforting heat of the fire and the embers. She could feel the ash on her lashes as they fluttered. When her eyes opened, she saw the stars above her. The glow from the fire in her peripherals. She inhaled deep and closed her eyes. The smell was a comfort. Nostalgic even. Was she dead? Was she back at the pyre of her love? 

No.

Her children...

She remembered now. Her Viserion and her Rhaegal...valiant until the very end...

Was it the smoke in her eyes or pain? This pain came from the inside..not by the comforting flames licking her bare skin. This pain was different. Familiar. Rage.

Betrayal.

She had been betrayed. By one of the last people she could trust... 

Everyone.

She has lost everyone.

Jorrah. Missande. Viserion. Rhaegal.

Jon Snow.

Her eyes open again. Above her stands a dark and mysterious figure in red cloaks. 

Then oh so familiar and beautiful sound of her last living child filled the air. Deafening to others, but music to her ears.  
N  
A warm breath blew over her bare form. Drogon lowered his head to this mother. 

She reached to him like she had done those years ago in Mereen. 

“Please don’t go..” She thought to herself. 

Drogon lowered his large muzzle into her open hand. Tears freely flowed from her eyes. 

This figure reached for her with open arms. A priestess. The priestess from Mereen. 

Is this where she was? Mereen? Was she back on the other side of the narrow sea? What of the unsullied? The Dothraki? Do they know of her fate? 

The priestess spoke and shook her from her thoughts. 

“Welcome back. My queen.”

With a bow, the priestess held out a hand to help the dragon queen from her pyre. 

As she stood, disturbing the embers, sparks rose into the warm night air. 

Here she was. Daenerys Targaryen. Mother of Dragons. Back where it all began...

She stepped from the pyre and from the ashes. 

Like a phoenix. 

No..

Like a Dragon. 

Reborn.


End file.
